


Abnegation

by bessemerprocess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looks at the Master and it's everything he can do not to kneel at his feet, hoping to feel those hands run through his hair one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnegation

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a GRE word prompt: abnegation

Abnegation: renunciation; self sacrifice

The Doctor looks at the Master and it's everything he can do not to kneel at his feet, hoping to feel those hands run through his hair one more time. It's been such a long time since he's felt like this and the fact that the Master is the only other Time Lord in the universe is amplifying the effect. The Master is filling all those places where the other used to be, filling and then spilling over, threatening to consume him.

If he kneels, if he submits, there's a fifty-fifty chance that the Master will leave Earth alone, will take his prize and retreat. On the other hand, he may just exterminate the human race, like they would wash the dishes before leaving the house on vacation. You never knew with the Master and he couldn't take that chance.

But, oh, how he wanted to. Wanted to kneel, to breath the Master's name, to finally receive the punishment that he'd been waiting for since he'd committed genocide, wiping out the Time Lords, the Daleks, and Gallifrey all in one blow. Instead, he sacrifices his wants and faces the man who insists on being his nemesis.


End file.
